This invention relates generally to shipping containers of the bulk bin type and more particularly to a bulk bin shipper that is used in connection with a pallet and which does not require strapping of the end caps to the body portion.
In the packaging of bulk materials such as Beef and Pork or granular products, it is convenient to package the products in a container that is already resting on a pallet or the like for easy handling. Moreover, since the products are generally placed in a plastic bag or the like inside the bulk container, it is not always necessary to strap the containers for shipment. However, where the containers are not strapped, the end closures must be strong enough to withstand the normal handling and stacking loads during shipment. Moreover, in order to achieve adequate stacking strength, bulk bin type containers are generally designed in other than a rectangular shape, such as for example an octangular shape, which presents problems with the formation of strong end caps utilizing standard end flaps on the container side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,168 (206-386) shows one example of an octagonal bulk bin type container mounted on a pallet. However, the container only has closure flaps at its lower end, and those closure flaps are not locked into the lower end cap. Moreover, the top end cap is formed from a pre-cut blank that only fits around the side walls of the container body. And finally, the flat sheet which forms the lower end of the container is preferably stapled directly to the pallet.